Dale Clan (Aquamarine1212)
The Dale Clan 'was a small family group that lived in the valley. The Dale Clan later became part of The Cats Around the Lake, and many cats went on to be the first members of Frostclan. Clan Description The Dale Clan is one of the oldest family groups around the Lake. Dale cats are adept at navigating rocky terrain due to their location in the valley, where they have to scale cliff sides regularly. Their most common prey include shrew and small birds. Salmon and pheasant are considered to be rare delicacies, and are often hunted for special occasions and ceremonies. Dale cats place high value on lineage and bloodlines. Members are often able to recite their family connections back three or four generations. Storytelling is a highly valued practice within the clan, as family histories are passed on through word of mouth. Cats are given seniority based on age and on lineage. Cats with direct relations to important leaders and figures are given distinct advantages. The core lineage of the clan are the Frostclaw's, who are given the highest rank in the clan. Dale cats are, as a general rule, unwelcome to outsiders and rarely take in members without previous connections to the clan. Dale cats are known for their strength and their intense clan pride, as well as their stocky builds and powerful swipe. Dale cats value image, status and heritage above all else. It is believed that cats in the Dale Clan are especially inclined towards having the "ka" of "The Fang", and many Dale cats consider it most desirable "ka" a cat can have. Beliefs Most Dale cats believe in an afterlife where cats pass on and become a spirit as part of The Ancestors. This belief system is commonly held among all the cats of the lake. Their belief's center around the concept of '"kriger", '''or '''the warrior spirit. This idea is essentially that each cat has their own "kriger" which acts as a sort of spiritual energy. "Kriger" are composed of six different parts, called "ka'". '''Each "ka" represents a different strength set. Each cat has a different amount of each type of "ka". Some are more well-balanced, with near equal amounts of each "ka". Others have a singular "ka" they are exceptionally good at. The other role that "ka" play is in deciding what type of spirit a cat becomes after death. Each "ka" corresponds to a certain element. There are six different elements in Lakeclan beliefs, each of which have their respective "ka". These elemental spirits can be good or evil, depending on what the cat was like in life. Good cats become good spirits, while bad cats become bad spirits. The spirits control the weather, the seasons, natural events, and the sun, moon and stars. For this reason banishment is much more common than execution for crimes. If you kill an evil cat, they become an evil spirit and will linger on to cause disasters. The seventh special type of spirit is the '''Star '''spirit. These are the spirits of kits who passed on before they could properly develop a "ka" and serve their clan. Star spirits are believed to bring hope in times of hardship Territory The cats of the Dale Clan have lived in the valley for generations. Their territory extends northward up to the top of Lakeview Peak, and their camp is an abandoned barn in the heart of the valley. '''Valley - '''A deep valley. Has a small river running through it and is a good spot for fishing. '''Lakeview Peak - '''The tallest peak in the pine forest. A good spot for surveying the land below and is a good spot for scouts to look for patrols heading towards their territory. Some of the area is rocky and it is easy to slip and fall here, and only the oldest apprentices are allowed here. '''Camp - '''The Dale Clan camp is an old abandoned barn in the heart of the valley. Traditions and Ceremonies Coming Soon Clan Hierarchy In the Dale Clan, there are no official ranks besides that of the' clan chief'. The chief of the clan is usually the eldest member of the Frostclaw lineage, the oldest and most respected bloodline of the clan. The Frostclaw's have lead the Dale Clan for as long as any cat can remember, and are the only lineage with its own title. Cats are given seniority based on age, lineage and accomplishments. Once a cat becomes of age, their rank is generally determined by their lineage. The only way a cat's rank changes is if they mate into a lineage with a higher rank, if they perform a heroic deed, or if they commit a crime. Cats who perform heroic deeds can be given a status of "'warriorhood'", one of the highest honors in the clan. They are only second to the Frostclaw's, and their lineage rank is significantly boosted. Cats who commit crimes are generally disowned from their lineage and moved to the lowest rank in the clan if they are not banished. History of Ranks 'Chiefs' Viperblaze *Gained Rank: Unknown *Lost Rank: Wildfire 'Warriors''' Coming Soon Trivia Coming Soon See Also *Hillock Clan *Marish Clan *Greenwood Clan *Alp Clan Category:Clans Category:Aquamarine1212